Far cry
by Far cry
Summary: If you like Gravitation, daydreaming and more…. read this! It’s about Ray Mizuki , Shuichi Shindou , Yuki Eiri ( Uesugi Eiri) Sakuma Ryuichi and more….Weee! This is not good to be me but…it’s still okay … anyway, This is my first so please DO


Far cry, Part 1; The one  
  
These lines always followed me " If everything was easy, there'd be no point to do it. If dreams were simple, everyone would live theirs"  
  
"Oh, can't get it out of my head!" I cried out. The whole cafeteria turned around and looked at me with their funny faces. Some of them even glared slightly at me. I felt like a complete idiot, as usual. I softly touched the glaring glass table with my fingertips. I took up my walkman and put on the phones and started listening to Bad lucks latest hit. I was nothing more than a dreamer and a big fan of Bad luck, just like all others, just like the rest of the people in Japan. I have already listened to all the songs and the lyrics a couple of times but I'm still loving them. It is really great music. Anyway, that day I was just hanging around in the cafeteria and looked straight into the wall for new ides to my simple lyrics about love and things like that. I know that I was a very simple writer but that day I thought it was really good music that I wrote. Yes, lets return to that day. Like I said, I looked into the wall and tried to write my lyrics when my friend Midori Ishihara came into the small but still nice cafeteria. She walked over to me and said:  
  
"Hello! What's going on here then? A new lyric? I need it soon you know. We are performing on Sunday and it's Friday today! Wake up Rey Mizuki san! I'm going crazy you know..Ahh!!"  
  
I just looked at her and smiled, a big "to nice to be me" smile. She glared angrily back at me, but she still looked kind of pretty. Maybe because she always is pretty. Her stile, her mode and her charisma.  
  
" I'm a mess, look at my lyrics, look at my hair and look at my life. Please save me, Midori. You are the pro around here"  
  
She looked at my hair first, then my life and then my lyric. She simply said:  
  
" You are a mess, a crappy hair, a crappy life and an even crappier lyric. You are so..crappy, my friend."  
  
We laughed at it and then she left. I have always wanted to be big rock star like Shuichi Shindou. But my band was still just some "rookie band" and a band which needed a contract so that it could make a record. Still just some daydreaming thing, but still okay to dream about. I sat down for a minute and was not up to anything at all, just floating around in my own world. In my dream I was a big rock star, like Shuichi.. Me, a big rock star..  
  
"wake up daydreamer! The cafeteria are closing now, the clock is about ten past nine" said the owner of the cafeteria. I blushed and fast turned to an tomato and walked out on the cold Tokyo streets. I'm still living at home and I'm eighteen years old. My mom is going to kill me now because I'm home late.eek!  
  
Yes lets introduce myself. My name is Rey Mizuki. I'm about one hundred and seventy centimetres long. Blood type A and got long brown hair with red highlights. My eyes are dark green and I've got one earring. Don't forget that I'm just three years younger then Shindo to! He's so cool.  
  
I walked out on the streets of Tokyo and went towards the park. I'm just loving the big Tokyo park in the night. I'm just going to take a shortcut to the subway trail so I can get home fast. I played with the thoughts in my head and started to sing a music piece from the Bad luck hit "Spicy marmalade". It was an old song now but I had always loved it. Like an accident I saw the advertise on the tree. It was about a lost book:  
  
Please, help me, I have lost my book in the park! If you find it please return it to me. Number: 0705 - 62 64 80.  
  
I ripped the note down and started to look after a book. Maybe it was the book I found two days ago. I took out the red notebook I had found in the park and looked at it. I had never opened it but..I opened the book and read it. It was full of texts. I dropped the book on the ground and picked it up again. I had to return it tomorrow, it was to late to do it now. Or maybe not. I took up my phone and called the number.one tone, two tones..  
  
"Hello! Yuki resident." "Hello, my name is Ray and I called this number because I found the lost book in the park" "Oh, my book! Have you found it! Can you please come home to me and return it to me" said a cheerful voice "Sure. Where can I meet you?" "Do you know the way to the subway trail?" "Oh yes, I know the way" "You can met me there, I've got a black coat and a red trousers. See ya!" "See you" I answered. I looked at my watch, ten past ten, now mum's going to kill me! (twice). I'm sure of that.  
  
I walked down to the city. It was a bit cold there but as nice as ever. I walked down to the subway trail. I sat down on a bench and waited for him. I saw a rather long man walked towards me. He had a black coat and a red trousers, it had to be him.  
  
"Hey, you in the black coat and a red pants" I cried out.  
  
The man turned around and looked very cheerful and glad to see me. He walked fast towards me and stopped just opposite me and said:  
  
"Are you the one who called me about the book?" He hid his eyes behind a pair of black sunglasses. He smiled an "angel-like" smile at me. "Yes" I said lightly "Come with me, I will take you to my home then I can explain more later" "Okay" I said and walked with this stranger in the black coat and red trousers. He said nothing to me when we walked downtown to his house. It was a big house. He locked up the door with a house code and let me in. He went over to another door, pulled out a key and opened it. "Welcome to my house. Please take off your coat and your shoes and sit down" The strange man took off his own coat and his black sunglasses. "Yes, sir" I answered and took off my coat and my shoes. Then I sat down on the red fluffy couch.  
  
The man took out something and gave it to me. He smiled and said nicely:  
  
"It's Strawberry pocky , it really tastes good. I love them" he said even more nice to me:  
  
"About that book, can I please have it back?" "Sure you can, it's your so.you just dropped it and I just found it". I gave the book to him, he looked at it just like it was a big treasure, it must be his treasure. "Thank you, I'll give you something for this". He took out a ticket and gave it to me. "Thanks" I looked at the tickets and read: Bad luck. "Oh it's a Bad luck ticket!" I more then cried out. "Do you like them?" he asked. "I love them, I started to write songs when I first heard the hit "the rage beat" when Bad luck was openers to ASK. I think Bad luck is a very good band, just as good as Nittle Grasper. Even better. Sakuma is cool but Shindou are even cooler. "Thanks, I have always liked trusty fans" What do you mean with that?" I said, shocked. "Look at me" the man said. I looked at him, he had pink hair and a very cheerful look. I just glared on him for a minute. It was Shindou Shuichi. He's so cool!! "You are so cool Shindou sama" Shuichi blushed and looked at me with honest eyes. "Please call me Shuichi. Are you a songwriter like me?" "Oh yes, I've got my own band, our name is Far cry, please come to se us performing" I almost started to pray on my knees "When is your concert then?" He asked me. "Saturday, 7:00 pm, Zepp Tokyo" He smiled gladly and said: " I will gladly be there and listen to your songs." "Far cry is just the "warm up-band" to X Japan tomorrow, but you will come, hue? "Of course, that's the least I can do, I'll come and see you sing your song. You are the singer, right?" "Yes, but a crappy one."  
  
I looked at my watch. Eleven o'clock, Ahh!! Mom is going to kill me now (Thrice)!!  
  
"Hey Shuichi, I'd like to ask you some questions if it's okay?" "Sure, go on." "Okay, question number one.Aren't you living with Yuki? "Yes but he is not at home today, or tomorrow. More? "Hmm, yes.Question number two. Can I call my mother?" "Sure, why, anyway? You can sleep here tonight if you want to!" "I don't think so, my mom would kill me if I said that to her now (and that'd be the fourth time) "Aha.Call you mother and let me talk to her, okay?" "Okay"  
  
I called my mother, one tone, two tones..  
  
"Mizuki resident, this is Maki you are talking to" "Hi mom" I started soft, "I'll sleep at a friend's tonight, see ya" "Okay, see you tomorrow sweetie pie"  
  
End of the call.She had be so nice to me..End of the call? Good lyric name..I'm so smart!! Anyway.I have to stop daydreaming.  
  
"What did your mother say about you sleeping here?" "It was cool for being her, where can I sleep? And can I borrow a new shirt from you Shindou? If is not to much?" "No, it's okay..Just take one." "If you say so"  
  
I took out a shirt and put it on, It fitted me perfect.  
  
"You can sleep on the red fluffy couch if you want to, or you can share my bed."  
  
He laughed. I thought of it about two seconds, be in a rock stars bed, wow! But it is unfair to Yuki. So I said no, even if I wanted to. I STILL WANT TO!!  
  
"I'd like to sleep on the couch if it's okay?" "It's okay for me, want some hot chocolate?" "Sure Shindo" Ahhh!!! My biggest dream.I'm in Shindous house, That's so cool! I'm so hyper..  
  
Bad, bad little me...No Sakuma in this part *sob* but still good.. 


End file.
